


Homecoming

by locrianrose



Series: Modern Fates AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locrianrose/pseuds/locrianrose
Summary: In which Corrin runs away from one family, and finds another.
Relationships: Ryoma/Saizo (Fire Emblem)
Series: Modern Fates AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072511
Kudos: 7





	Homecoming

Corrin grabbed the still pristine backpack that Camilla had bought her earlier that year, stuffing her laptop and charging cable into it. She grabbed a spare set of clothes, adding in a notebook, then the framed picture of them all last summer when they’d gone on a trip and she’d been well enough to tag along. Xander had presented it to her the week after, declaring that it would help her when they were all away at work and school.

Her coat was hanging up, and Corrin slipped it on as silently as she could, sniffling as she did. The yelling she’d fled from was still going downstairs, and she could hear her father and Xander with occasionally interjections from Leo. Having everyone here for dinner was supposed to be a good thing, normally the highlight of the month, but she’d had to open her mouth, and the floodgates had opened. Xander was defending her more than he’d usually dare, but Corrin knew it wouldn’t be enough. They weren’t there with her, day in and day out, only accompanied by the staff who wouldn’t talk to her, unable to leave without someone to accompany her.

She was an adult, and she was taking this into her own hands.

Corrin slipped open the door she’d slammed minutes before, opening it as quietly as she could. She tiptoed down the hall to the bathroom, grabbing her prescriptions and tossing the bottles into the bag.

She bit her lip. Her purse would be downstairs, unfortunately close to the fight, and she’d need to brave the room to get it. Standing at the top of the stairs, the voices were closer than ever.

Moving as quietly as she could, Corrin snuck down the stairs, quietly placing her backpack by the door, then slipped back into the room with the rest of her family. Xander was pacing the room, and their Father still sat at the table. Leo was texting someone, and Camilla seemed to be more than tipsy at this point. Elise had her headphones in, studiously focused on her game as she continued to try to ignore the fight.

“I do this to protect her—to protect all of you!” Father roared, and Corrin flinched, creeping behind the couch to where her purse hung on the wall.

“I understand that!” Xander returned. “But if you don’t let her try—”

Corrin grabbed her purse off the hanger, then duck back down.

“She wouldn’t survive. I took her in, I was the one to—”

“Do we have any more wine?” Camilla was muttering under the yelling.

“Take Xander’s.” Leo replied.

Corrin made it to the edge of the room, standing up straight and dashing to the door, snagging her backpack before unlocking it, pushing it open.

She closed the door quietly behind her, then sprinted towards the gate. It would be easier to wait till one of her siblings were leaving, but Corrin needed out now. Jakob’s address was safely stashed in her coat pocket, and she was on a mission. She wiped her eyes once more, then began to clamber up the tree that Leo had showed her when she was little, slowly making her way up the trunk. It’d been years since Corrin had tried this, and it took longer than she remembered to make it to the branch she needed.

Slowly, bit by bit, Corrin edged towards, then over the gate, then dropped down on the other side. Her ankles hurt when she hit the ground, but she knew she couldn’t stop now. She sprinted down the street, past all the other neighbors in their fancy houses with too tall gates who she barely knew, moving down into the busier streets of the city until the houses shifted into apartments, the streets lit by streetlamps and the lights from passing cars.

Corrin ran until she couldn’t go any father, finally slowing as she passed a run down corner store. Nervously, she entered, the bell at the door jingling as she did. In the light of the store, she pulled out the note that had Jakob’s address written on it, trying to find something cheap to buy so she’d have an excuse to talk to the cashier.

She settled on a bag of gummy worms, making her way to the register. The only other person in the store besides her and the cashier was a young man with green hair who looked to be close to her age, filling a cup of coffee. 

“Can you tell me how close I am to this?” Corrin asked as the cashier rang her up, shifting nervously.

Her phone buzzed in her purse.

The cashier squinted at the wrinkled paper. “That’s gonna be about five blocks down, then two to the right. I’m pretty sure they’re closed this time of night.”

“I have a friend who works there.” Corrin responded.

“That’ll be $3.99.”

Corrin fished through her purse, seeing the caller ID on her phone as she pulled out her wallet.

Father was calling.

“Thank you.” Corrin stated quickly, passing off the money, taking her candy and moving out of the store. It was cold now, and the warmth she’d had from running was long gone.

Corrin hesitantly extracted her phone, spotting the low battery sign as it continued to ring.

She shouldn’t answer this.

A text appeared on her screen.

“ _Dad’s furious, where are you?”_ Leo’s message was short, then a moment later, another from Camilla popped up, incomprehensible from a mixture of emojiis and her sisters state of drunkenness.

Her father’s call ended, and a moment later, another from Xander.

Corrin hesitantly answered the phone, pressing it up to her ear as she took a few steps forward.

“Hello?”

“Corrin— little sister—where are you?” 

“I’m out.” Corrin said.

“Where?”

Corrin didn’t answer.

“Listen, if you tell me where, I’ll come get you. Father’s going to send Hans out to bring you back.”

Corrin shivered.

“I’m not coming back.” Not for now, at least.

“Corrin, please.”

Corrin mashed end. A moment later, her phone began to buzz again.

“You okay?” The man with the green hair from the store.

“I—I’ll be fine.” Corrin nodded.

“Are you sure?”

He seemed genuinely concerned, and Corrin hesitated, then showed him the address.

“I need to make it here. My friend works there, and he said I could visit.”

There was more to the story than that, but Corrin wasn’t in the mood to explain.

“I need to go a block or two in that direction. It’s not too hard to find.”

“Five down, two to the right?”

“Pretty much.”

“Thank you.” Corrin nodded.

“Of course.” He offered his hand, and Corrin shook it quickly. “Kaze.”

“Corrin.” They walked in awkward silence for the two blocks, the noise punctuated by Corrin’s sniffles and the constant buzzing from her phone.

Kaze stopped in a parking lot outside of a small grocers the two blocks down.

“I’m meeting my brother here.” He said. “Another three blocks down, then two to the right.”

“Thank you.” Corrin nodded, ducking her head.

“No problem.” He settled down on a bench, and Corrin resumed her silent walk. There were less cars passing by here now, and as one pulled off to the side of the road next to her she glanced over, and as the driver went to open the door and the lights clicked on, Corrin saw Hans, and she knew he saw her.

She needed to run.

Corrin sprinted into the alleyway between the two buildings next to her, tucking her note away in her pocket and zipping it. She glanced quickly at her phone, seeing more missed texts and calls from her family.

She could hear the footsteps behind her, heavy on the cold ground. Corrin glanced back, spotting Hans even as she felt her foot catch on something, sending her toppling forwards onto the concrete. Her hands caught her fall, phone flying to land on the ground with a crack.

Corrin felt a hand catch her backpack. She struggled to break free, attempting to spin.

“Your father wants you to come home.” Hans said, moving his grip to her arm, painfully tight.

“He can’t keep me there!”

Hans shrugged, dragging her back towards the car.

“I don’t care. He’ll reward me for bringing you home.” Hans said.

Corrin lashed out, trying to reach Hans’ face, but with his addition height, her efforts meant nothing.

“I’m not going back!” Corrin yelled as he pulled her out of the alley and into the street. She kicked out, hard, connecting with his knee. She was rewarded with a grunt of pain, but he didn’t release her arm, pulling her further towards the waiting car.

“Please, Hans! You don’t understand.” Corrin begged. “Don’t do this.”

“Your father said I could be as rough as I need to be, and if you don’t shut up—”

Hans broke off as something thudded against his head, and Corrin yanked her arm free, stumbling a few feet back.

The man she’d met earlier— Kaze— stood a few feet away, and Corrin bolted towards him, phone forgotten. She’d take her chances with him over Hans any day.

“Are you okay?” Kaze asked quietly, and Corrin nodded shakily.

Hans turned to face them, taking a few steps forward.

“You think you’ll survive out there alone?” Hans said. “Or are you just going to shack up with the first man who looks at you?”

“I can’t— I wouldn’t—” Corrin spoke tearfully.

I think you need to go.” Kaze spoke carefully. “She doesn’t want to go with you.”

Another car pulled up behind Hans, the driver rolling down his window to call out.

“Kaze. Get in. I’m meeting Ryoma on the hour.”

Hans’ expression changed at the sound of the new voice, a sneer crossing his face. “So you’re already with them, after all he did for you.”

“I don’t—” Corrin stuttered.

“Need a ride?” Kaze asked.

Corrin nodded.

“Go get in.” Kaze spoke evenly. “I’ll get in once you are.”

Kaze carefully took her hand, stepping back towards the car. Corrin moved back him, watching Hans until she could feel the door handle, opening it quickly and getting in the car. The driver didn’t look at her, carefully watching Hans. Corrin slid over in the seat, moving over to the middle seat as Kaze slipped in next to her.

She had to nudge a lacrosse stick out of the way and a pair of running shoes, but she was able to settle herself in, quickly buckling herself in, watching Hans. He’d extracted his phone, calling someone— undoubtedly her father.

Kaze slipped in beside her, and the driver pulled out.

“Kaze, what did you get into?” He asked.

“Saizo, she just needs a ride a few blocks.”

“I’m going to be late.”

“Ryoma will understand.”

Corrin buried her face in her hands, trying to stifle her tears. This was—

This was honestly exactly what she’d feared would happen if she tried to leave.

“Fine. Address?”

Corrin felt a hesitant hand on her back.

“I think three down, two to the right?” Kaze replied. “Do you…” He trailed off. “Do you want to call the cops?”

Corrin shook her head furiously. That would only end with her back at home if conversations she’d overheard from Xander and Camilla were anything to believe.

“That won’t work.” Corrin finally sniffed. “My father—”

“No one should be above the law.” Saizo stated.

“No, you don’t understand—” Corrin began. “—he’s—”

“It’s okay.” Kaze said when she paused again. “You don’t need to explain.”

“Thank you.” Corrin muttered, looking up as the car turned. She watched nervously, pointing at the cafe when they approached. “That’s it.”’

“We’ll wait to make sure you make it in.” Kaze said.

Corrin hesitantly opened the door, climbing over the items stuffed into the extra seat. There was still a single light on coming from the back of the cafe. She made her way to the door, hesitantly knocking.

Maybe she hadn’t thought this one through well enough.

She knocked again, and a the door into the back area slipped open.

“Flora!” Corrin called, waving frantically. “Flora!” She knocked again.

Flora made her way over to the door, opening it a crack.

“Corrin?”

“Is Jakob here?”

“...Why? Who brought you here?” Flora asked.

“I…got a ride.”

“Does your father know?”

“...Yes.”

“Corrin, look.” Flora began. “I can’t have you here if he doesn’t know— what are you even doing out now?”

“Will you get Jakob for me?” Corrin asked.

“I’ll tell him in the morning.” Flora said. “But I can’t let you destroy this. Your Father’s helped us enough that I can’t have him knowing that I let you hide here.”

“Flora, please!” Corrin said, pleading. “I don’t have anywhere else to go!”

“Go beg Leo or Xander into letting you stay with them.”

“Is everything okay?” Kaze approached.

“Everything is fine.” Flora stated carefully. “But you can’t be here now, Corrin. Go home.”

Flora shut the door behind her, locking it and retreating back into the kitchen again.

“I— I don’t have anywhere else to go.” Corrin whispered.

“Could you call someone?”

Corrin reached for her phone in her purse, remembering how it’d fallen to the ground when Hans had grabbed her.

“My phone—I must have dropped it.”

A car passed by, and Corrin looked frantically to the road. Would that be Hans, coming to drag her back home again?

“Listen.” Kaze began slowly. “I know you don’t have any reason to trust me, but if you need somewhere to stay, we can try to find a place. My brother’s boyfriend is just over in Hoshido, and he’s got family close by who’ve taken care of all of us over the years when we needed help. Someone is bound to have a spare room you could take for a night or two.”

“Really?” Corrin asked, eyes shining with tears. “I—Thank you.”

“If you’re worried, we can make sure you have a room you can lock, and I’m sure someone has an old phone we can hook up to the wifi.”

Corrin nodded hesitantly, wondering on her luck.

“Thank you.” She said again. 

Kaze gestured back towards the car, and Corrin hurried back, eager to get off the street again.

“What is it now?” Saizo asked.

“She needs a place to stay.” Kaze said.

“So you’re telling me that you’re going to take in someone off the street?” Saizo asked. “And you’re willing to let him?”

“Why would I need to…” Corrin trailed off.

“Saizo, there’s got to be someone who could let her stay for a night or two.”

Saizo exhaled heavily. “Fine. Who?”

“Mikoto always has a spare room for whoever needs it.”

That name was oddly familiar.

Corrin looked to Kaze. “Who?”

“Family friend.” Kaze said. “We spent more time there growing up than anywhere else.”

“Oh.” Corrin replied. “I don’t know anyone in Hoshido.

“It’s not that far away.” Saizo said.

“I don’t get out much.” Corrin replied quietly.

“You don’t have to talk about it.” Kaze said. “Saizo, stop.”

"I just think it’s strange.” Saizo replied, turning the car as he spoke.

“Saizo.”

“I was sick a lot.” Corrin offered, voice barely a whisper.

“And you just happen to need a ride, late at night—”

“Saizo, shut up.” Kaze said. “Just let it rest.”

Saizo muttered something under his breath, then turned on the radio.

“I’m sorry about that.” Kaze spoke quietly. “He’s better once you get to know him.”

“It’s fine.” Corrin said quietly. “Are you sure it’s okay?”

“Mikoto’s helped all of us over the years. You’ll be welcome.” Kaze replied.

“How do you know her?” Corrin asked.

Kaze exhaled, looking down.

“I was friends with her kids—we both were growing up. She was there more than our Father some of the time.”

“Is something wrong?” Corrin asked cautiously.

“No, things were just rough as a kid.”

“...I understand that.” Corrin whispered back.

“What happened?”

“I— I never knew my mom. Our father didn’t talk about her either, and he was— wasn’t great.”

“You have siblings?”

“Four.”

“I’ve only got Saizo. Dad died a year or two back.”

“I’m sorry.” Corrin said.

“It was hard, but Mikoto’s kids helped. She helped. There’s always a crowd there, no matter what’s going on.”

“Can you tell me about them?” Corrin asked hesitantly.

“Sure.” Kaze said. “Ryoma’s the one Saizo’s dating. He’s a good guy, and he managed to get Saizo to deal with some of his shit, so that’s something.”

Corrin glanced forward, seeing Saizo’s scowl in the rear view mirror as Kaze continued.

“Kagero’s usually around them, and Orochi’s around her. Hinoka’s the next oldest, and she’s been doing school. She’s always got Azama and Setsuna with her, and they’re a little shady— mostly Azama— but Hinoka always has them there.”

Corrin nodded again, trying to keep track of the names.

“Takumi’s younger, and prickly, but he cares. He’s got other friends who are always there, then Sakura is youngest. She’s still in high school and has her own entourage.”

“That’s a lot.” Corrin said.

“What about you?” Kaze asked hesitantly.

“Xander’s oldest,” Corrin began, looking at Kaze, “then Camilla.”

Kaze tilted his head to the side, looking at Corrin.

“What’s your last name?” Saizo interjected, shooting Kaze a look in the rear view mirror.

“...Bölverk?”

Saizo swerved. “You’re fucking kidding me.”

“What does that mean?” Corrin asked, shifting nervously.

“You’re taking her to see Mikoto.” Saizo continued.

“Your father is Garon Bölverk?”

“...You know him?” Corrin asked hesitantly.

“Not personally.” Kaze spoke. “Doesn’t he only have four children?”

“I mean, five that we know of.” Corrin said quietly. “Xander was Katarina’s only son.”

Corrin shifted, pulling her backpack off, and pulled out the picture she’d brought with her.

“This was us.” She carefully held it out to Kaze. “Last summer.”

Kaze stared for a long moment, then looked back to Corrin, passing the picture back to her. She carefully tucked it away again, zipping her bag.

“You never knew your mother?” Kaze said hesitantly.

“Not this shit again.” Saizo cursed.

“Saizo, I’m just asking.”

“I didn’t know her.” Corrin said quietly.

“Let it go, Kaze.” Saizo warned.

“Fine, I just—”

“Let it go.”

“Sorry.” Kaze muttered.

“It’s okay.” Corrin replied. “Elise never knew her mom either.”

“Who were you trying to spend the night with?” Kaze asked.

“My friend Jakob. He visits a lot with Felicia and sometimes Flora— who wouldn’t let me in.” Corrin’s face fell.

“...She didn’t want to upset your father.” Kaze said slowly. “I… understand.”

“It was the only place I had to go.” Corrin said.

“Why were you leaving?” Kaze asked.

“It’s not good there.” Corrin said finally, looking to Kaze. “I had to leave, and none of them would help me.”

“How old are you?” Kaze asked.

Saizo shot him a warning glare.

“19. I shouldn’t have to stay there.”

Kaze didn’t respond for a moment.

“I’m sorry they wouldn’t help you.” He finally said.

The car fell silent except for the radio, and Corrin looked out the window, watching as empty streets passed by. It was less busy here, and the houses were much more spaced apart.

“How much further?” Corrin asked.

“Next block.” Saizo said.

Corrin learned forward, examining the houses that they passed until Saizo slowed, parking in the street beside a larger house on a wide lot. Lights were on inside, and a few cars were already parked in the drive.

Saizo turned off the car, opening the door and heading to the house without much said to Kaze or Corrin. Corrin watched as he knocked on the door, then opened it, light spilling out as he did.

“You’re sure this is okay?” Corrin asked hesitantly.

“It is.” Kaze nodded, opening his door.

He held it for Corrin and she nervously stepped out, slipping her backpack back on.

The door opened in front of them and a woman stepped out, her long black hair pulled up in a loose bun.

“Kaze?” She called. “Saizo said you brought a friend.”

Corrin stopped, staring at the woman. There was something that…

“Mikoto.” Kaze nodded. “This is Corrin.”

Mikoto stared at Corrin for a long moment, something unreadable in her eyes as she did.

“Do I…know you?” Corrin asked hesitantly. “I don’t know, but—”

“She’s 19, Mikoto.” Kaze said. “Raised by Garon Bölverk.”

“Mother?” A tall man approached the door, looking out at them.

Corrin looked away from Mikoto, examining the wild-haired man who had emerged, placing his hand gently on Mikoto’s shoulder.

“Ryoma, I think I found her.” Kaze said. “I wasn’t even looking.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Corrin said, taking an uneasy step back, shooting a glance at Kaze.

“Kamui?” Mikoto finally spoke.

Corrin looked between the other three, unsure.

“What are you talking about?” Corrin asked again, growing more distressed.

Another woman peeked her head out, long blue hair hanging free. “Ryoma, Mikoto, Saizo said— Oh.”

“Corrin,” Kaze began earnestly, “You never knew your mother.”

“But I have a father. I have siblings, I have—”

“She said she was sick often.” Kaze said. “To survive that, she’d have to—”

“What do you mean?” Corrin asked again, tensing herself to run if needed.

“I lost my daughter.” Mikoto spoke slowly. “Ryoma, get a picture, please.”

The wild haired man— Ryoma, moved back inside.

“I lost her 14 years ago. They told me she died.”

“How?” Corrin whispered.

“My husband was driving her and a friend— Kaze— home. There was a crash, and they said they couldn’t even recover anything from her.” Mikoto took a few hesitant steps towards Corrin.

The porch light clicked on as Ryoma moved back outside, offering a framed picture to Mikoto.

“May I?” She asked.

Corrin hesitated, then nodded. Mikoto crossed the last few steps towards her, showing the picture to Corrin.

Corrin stared at the picture before her, taking it in. There had never been many pictures of her when she was small, but this— from the strangely red eyes, to the silver hair— that had to be her.

“Let me show you something.” Corrin said once she’d taken the image in, hesitantly moving to the porch.

She settled on the edge of it, pulling her laptop out of her backpack. Mikoto paused, then sat down beside her, hands clutching the picture frame. Corrin logged in quickly, navigating to her pictures folder. She clicked on it, rapidly scrolling past albums of selfies she’d taken with Camilla, various pictures she’d been sent of Leo at academic events, too many pictures Elise had texted her, and a myriad of pictures of Xander she’d snapped candidly.

She finally settled on the right folder, clicking on it. This held the pictures she’d collected of them as children, and scrolling past too many baby pictures of Elise, she clicked on the one she was looking for.

“This is the oldest picture I could find of me.” She said, clicking on it.

It opened on her screen, a picture she’d had to beg Xander to find for her, and Mikoto let out a sob.

The child curled in a much younger Camilla’s lap was very nearly the mirror image of Mikoto’s picture, paler, with an undeniable aura of sickness, but undeniably the same child.

Xander had told her about the picture when he’d found it for her. He’d taken it—explaining the crooked angle—when they’d first met her. Camilla had insisted on holding her first, cradling her little sister in her arms.

“How did you find her?” Mikoto looked to Kaze.

“By accident.” Kaze said.

“Will you come inside?” Mikoto asked. “I can show you pictures.”

Corrin nodded hesitantly, closing her laptop and slipping it back into her backpack.

“I don’t have anywhere else to go.” She said quietly.

“From what Saizo said, I think we’re going to have a lot to talk about.” Mikoto nodded.

Mikoto stood, and Corrin followed, cautiously entering the house, immediately taken aback by the crowd inside. Too many people were talking, the room filled with light and a crowd that made Corrin hesitate, pausing just inside the door.

“Come this way.” Mikoto offered her hand to Corrin, waiting, and after a moment, Corrin took it. Mikoto led her through the room, Ryoma and the blue haired girl following.

Mikoto led her into a small office off the main room, equipped with a couch and a desk. She approached a bookshelf, removing a book, then settling down. She patted the seat next to her, gesturing to Corrin.

Slowly, Corrin sat down next to her, still in her coat with her backpack on.

Ryoma leaned against the door as he closed it, blocking out the noise of the other room, and the blue haired girl settled down in the desk chair, legs crossed.

“I married Sumeragi a year before he died.” Mikoto began slowly, opening the book and showing Corrin a picture of a somewhat younger Mikoto and an unfamiliar man, and there, Mikoto’s hands on her shoulders, was a much younger Corrin, toothy grin as she held a basket of flowers.

The blue haired girl was there as well, and Corrin wondered how she fit into the picture. The boy with wild hair had to be Ryoma, but the others were unfamiliar for now. Ryoma was holding a toddler with pink hair, and there was a boy shorter than Corrin with hair nearly as pale as her own, and another girl with short red hair.

“Sumeragi and Ikona took us in when I was in a dark place.” Mikoto stated delicately. “When Ikona died, Sumeragi was distraught. I cared deeply for both of them.”

“He’s not my father?” Corrin asked.

“He was there for you more than your birth father ever was.” Mikoto said. “I consider him to be your father, but I suppose that’s for you to decide what you feel.”

Corrin studied the picture, watching as Mikoto turned the page. There was another picture of her and the blue haired girl, this time playing with a an older boy with a shock of green hair.

“You followed Kaze everywhere. He and Saizo were friends with Ryoma, but if Kaze was visiting, you would follow him everywhere.”

Corrin looked over to the blue haired girl again.

“Azura followed you, and you followed Kaze.”

“She’s my sister?” Corrin asked, looking to Azura.

Mikoto faltered.

“Cousin. As I said, Sumeragi and Ikona took us in when I was in a very dark place. He never treated either of you differently, and your new siblings did the same.”

“With time, at least.” Ryoma interjected. “Takumi took time.”

“I think he still isn’t used to it.” Azura spoke. “But he tries.”

“Takumi is…”

“Here.” Mikoto turned the page, showing a pouting toddler next to Corrin, who seemed to have taken his toy in the image. “He lost his mother so young, and he never stopped trying.”

“You helped us all.” Ryoma said. “He knows that.”

“Thank you.” Mikoto nodded.

She turned another page, showing Corrin chasing after the red haired girl.

“Hinoka loved to play with you. She was so excited to have another sister. Sakura was too young to play, and you took to her right away.”

“Sakura was the baby?”

“Yes. She’s in high school now, and she’s grown so much.”

Mikoto turned through more pages, showing Corrin the different pictures, introducing various family friends who she’d didn’t remember. There was a blurry picture snapped of a television with who appeared to be Sumeragi on it, then a picture of a newspaper clipping talking about an election.

The last picture in the book was a family picture, children in matching clothes and Sumeragi and Mikoto embracing, carefully posed. Corrin was in the photo, clinging to Ryoma’s hand, Takumi scowling beside Sumeragi. Hinoka was carefully holding Sakura, and Azura was carefully settled in front of them on a chair.

“That was the last picture we took together. This was a gift, a few years later, from Ryoma and Hinoka. They put it together when I needed it.” Mikoto closed the book.

“You took care of all of them?” Corrin asked.

“She took care of us.” Ryoma said. “I’m not saying it wasn’t hard, but I was glad to call you my mother. We all are.”

Mikoto inclined her head. “Thank you. I wasn’t alone.”

“You said he died?”

“There was a crash. We all were out for Ryoma’s birthday. You were tired, and only Kaze could get you to the car. Sumeragi said he’d take you two home. He had— a meeting the next day, something he needed to be there for early. We had family friends who said they’d help get everyone home. He—Sumeragi was dead when help arrived. Kaze managed to climb out, and you were—” Mikoto broke off.

Corrin hesitated, then spoke.

“When I was little, I had to visit the doctor a lot. I don’t remember why, but—” Corrin tugged off her backpack, setting it by her feet, then pulled off her coat, rolling up her left sleeve to reveal a long healed pattern of scars on her upper am. “—There’s patches like this. I never knew what they were from, and no one would ever talk about it to me.”

Mikoto reached for Corrin, and she hesitantly allowed the woman who seemed to be her mother to pull her into her arms.

“Kamui—I’m so sorry. I knew I should have looked more, I should have pushed the investigators to look more.”

“Was that my name?” Corrin asked quietly.

Mikoto nodded, running her fingers through Corrin’s hair, and Corrin let her head rest on her mother’s chest. It was strange, truly, and she didn’t know if she truly remembered this woman or not, but the feeling of her being close filled a need deep inside her.

“You did what you could.” Ryoma said quietly, making his way over to sit beside Mikoto, placing a careful hand on her back. “We were all grieving.”

“What do you remember from growing up after?” Mikoto asked softly.

“Not much.” Corrin frowned. “My memory wasn’t ever great, and I was sick a lot.” She thought to the bottles of pills still stashed in her backpack, something she’d need to be sure to take before bed. “Father—” No, that wasn’t right. “—Garon was strict. He didn’t visit very much.”

“Where you in Nohr all this time?” Mikoto asked, voice shaking.

“Not always.” Corrin said. “I—” She hesitated. “—I’m not sure. I can’t really remember.”

Mikoto squeezed Corrin tightly. “His other children— were they kind to you?”

Corrin brightened slightly at that.

“They were.” She nodded. “I was alone a lot, but when they came I remember more. Xander always helped me when he visited, and Camilla did her best to take care of me when she was able to. Leo’s a little prickly, but he’s really smart and I’d get him to help with my homework when he was there. Elise always made things fun when she visited. I liked them, but other things were— hard.”

Ryoma did seem to tense at her words, but he didn’t interject.

“What do you mean?” Mikoto asked hesitantly.

Corrin didn’t respond for a long moment, thinking. This truly did seem to be her mother, but she didn’t like the idea of trying to dig up things she’d rather forget. There had been things that she’d slowly learned over the years to not tell Camilla and Xander, noting how when she’d told them they’d hurt, and it seemed likely to Corrin that they would hurt Mikoto too.

She would start with something small.

“I didn’t get to go to school like they did. I had a tutor who came and taught me, but whenever I asked why I couldn’t go, the answer was always that I was too sick.”

Or there had been consequences for asking, but Corrin wasn’t keen to talk about that.

“Gunter was a good teacher, but it was lonely. I had friends, sometimes, but they could only come when he let them.” Corrin said.

“Isn’t his youngest still in high school?” Ryoma asked.

“Elise is. She goes to a private school, but she stays at Fa—Garon’s apartment with him most of the time.”

“Did they ever hurt you?” Mikoto was shaking as she asked.

Corrin didn’t want to talk about the bad times, not now when she’d only finally ran away, and she didn’t respond, turning her face against Mikoto.

“Mikoto, she’s got to be exhausted.” Ryoma finally interjected. “You could show her to her room.”

“I can do that.” Mikoto exhaled. “Thank you. Kamui, if there’s anything you need to talk about, I want to hear it. I want to know what I missed.”

Corrin nodded slowly, watching as Ryoma stood and made his way to the door again.

“Do you want to tell the others now?” He asked.

“Can we wait?” Corrin asked hesitantly.

Mikoto nodded.

“I’ll clear a path.” Ryoma said, opening the door and leaving them in the room.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t find you.” Mikoto said softly. “But you’re both with me now. That’s what matters.”

Corrin glanced over at Azura, watching the other girl who still sat in silence.

“This is a lot.” Corrin said. “I want to get to know everyone, but it’s a lot to take in. I was just there, and now—” She broke off, looking down at her hands.

“You rest for now.” Mikoto said. “And in the morning, we’ll talk again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've desperately wanted to set up a modern fates au so I can write a lot of stuff I've had ideas for, but I needed to get some framework down, so I popped this out. There'll probably be some vague references to other games as well (mainly Awakening) but getting this down helped me to plan out what details I want the setting to have.


End file.
